Growing
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: It's been four years since the twins were born, and Abby is back in town for a visit... Back by request, the sequel to "A Family." Enjoy!


**Don't Own Anything.**

**Back by request, the sequel to A Family  
**

"Alina Isabella Callen stop chasing your sister!" Kensi shouted from the doorway.

The four year old, affectionately called Izzy, came to a stop, "But Ella started it Mommy."

"And how did she do that sweetie?"

Her twin started to squirm, "I wanted to play tag Mommy."

"Ella..." Kensi sighed, "Remember, you two play tag outside, not inside."

Both girls bowed their heads and answered in unison, "Okay Mommy."

She smiled at them, "Thank you very much. Now Uncle Sam is going to be here soon, so why don't you go play outside?"

"Okay." Their dad caught them before they turned, and it caused the girls to shriek, "Daddy!"

G gave them a squeeze then stood up, "Where are you going?"

Izzy smiled, "We're gonna go play outside. Are you coming Daddy?"

"After I talk to Mommy. We'll be out soon."

Ella nodded, "Let's go Izzy."

After they left, G pulled Kensi into his arms, "Morning."

She laid her head on his chest, "Morning. Where were you?"

"Hetty wanted me to do some paper work and since you were sleeping, I didn't wake you."

"Okay, is Sam back from DC with Abby yet?"

"They flew in this morning, do the girls know she's coming?"

Kensi shook her head, "No, when she called to say she would be with Sam when he flew back from his trip, she said to keep it a surprise."

"Sounds good." He rubbed her back softly, "So why do you look so tired?"

She straightened, "I was sick this morning, I think I ate too much pizza last night."

"That makes sense, you ate the most out of all of us."

"I was hungry! Besides, I missed lunch yesterday."

G grinned, "I think women with appetite are sexy."

Her eyebrow raised, "_Women_?"

"I meant woman," He gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry honey, it was a slip up."

"Whatever." Kensi backed away and headed out the door, "I'm going to start lunch."

He grabbed her wrist, "Lunch can wait. I want a few minutes alone with my wife."

"The girls need..." Her protests were cut off by his kiss.

Their lips were still locked when Abby wandered in, "You two really need to lock your doors."

"Abby?!" Kensi drew away from her husband and went to hug her friend, "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. Sam went to distract the girls while I found you guys making out. Nice to see there's still passion."

G came up and gave Abby a hug, "We aren't going down that road. Can you start lunch? Kenz and I have something we need to do."

"We do?"

He nodded, "Yes, we do."

Kensi knew exactly what he had in mind, so she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "That can wait G. Right now, our daughters should see their aunt. Go find Sam and help him bring them in."

She and Abby had lunch ready by the time they got the girls in.

Ella saw her aunt and ran towards her, "Aunty Abby! You're here!"

"Hey! How are you?"

The four year old grinned, "Uncle Sam gave us piggybacks!"

"He did?" Abby's voice had the proper amount of amazement to please her.

Izzy raced towards them and latched on to Abby, "Yep! He did!" She gave her father a dirty look, "But then Daddy came out and we had to come inside."

Sam grinned at G, "Your daughter has you pegged as the bad guy G."

Kensi gave her daughter a glance, "It's not Daddy's fault sweetie. I told him to go get you so you two could come see Aunty Abby. Uncle Sam can give you piggybacks later."

Ella and Izzy looked at Sam, "Can we Uncle Sam?" Their voice blended together as one.

"Sure." He nodded, "After lunch."

"Yay!" Again their voices blended.

Their mother squeezed Sam's shoulder, "Thanks."

"No problem Kensi. Now, Abby and I will get them outside so you and G can get the food."

"Sounds good."

G came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "I guess I won't have you to myself for awhile."

Kensi shook her head, "Nope. You'll have to wait."

Separating, they grabbed the food and followed their family outside.


End file.
